


A Game of Angels and Demons

by ACosmicKid



Series: Voltron: Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Hunk will have none of Shiro's shit, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angels, Bottom Lance, Demons, Enochian, Erogenous Zone, Gay, Gay Sex, Lance is a smol fluffy angel, Lemon, M/M, Shiro is a big bad demon, Shiro is a tease, Smut, Top Shiro, Voltron au, Wing Kink, angel of the cosmos coran, angel of the land hunk, angel of the sea lance, angel of the sky allura, ass eating, borderline borderline smut, demon of pride lotor, demon of sloth pidge, demon of wrath keith, demon of wrath shiro, dirty talking in ancient languages, shance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicKid/pseuds/ACosmicKid
Summary: Angels and demons both balanced the world, there was no good without bad and there was no bad without good, so once a year all the demons and all the angels met in a sacred meeting hall and discussed the latest issues and tried to coexist better. Lance hated these meetings, even though violence and rudeness was forbidden. Demons were just so annoying and, Lance would never admit it out loud, scary.King Alfor and King Zarkon agree that angels and demons must get along better, so they decided to partner them up.





	1. Higherups are Stupid

Lance groaned as his large friend tugged on his arm, begging him to get a move on. The two angels were going to be late for the annual meeting. You see, angels and demons both balanced the world, there was no good without bad and there was no bad without good, so once a year all the demons and all the angels met in a sacred meeting hall and discussed the latest issues and tried to coexist better. Lance  _ hated _ these meetings, even though violence and rudeness was forbidden. Demons were just so annoying and, Lance would never admit it out loud, scary. Lance would love to skip seeing those annoying creatures but his best friend, Hunk, wouldn’t let him. He kept saying they’d get in trouble if they didn’t go, which they probably would, but Lance didn’t care. But then Hunk mentioned Coran and Allura were already waiting there for them and they were saving seats for them. So, with a sigh, Lance gave in. He didn’t want to be rude if Allura and Coran were saving them seats.

 

Hunk sighed in relief and thanked him, then spread his big, thick wings. Hunk’s wings were so pretty, Lance thought. They were a pure white that went into a pretty, yellow gradient. Lance’s wings weren’t bad either. They were longer than Hunk’s, but thinner, and after a bath they were the fluffiest things in the world. The base color was a nice, light blue then they also went to a gradient, but of a dark navy blue. Something he was a little embarrassed about though were the mysterious, swirly, black markings that intertwined themselves through Lance’s feathers. He wished that he could have pretty, pure wings like Hunk’s. But none the less he stretched them proudly and took off with Hunk soaring next to him. 

 

The flight was short and they arrived at the massive building quickly. They used the entrance on the ceiling to enter, landing and running down the stairs that ended up in the corner of the large room. They looked around and saw Allura, her pretty pink and magenta wings folded behind her back as she stood up and waved at them. Next to her sat Coran, his mustache groomed and his scarlet wings folded up as well. He smiled at them and waved as well. The two angels hurried over and sat next to them. They had barely made it in time, but they weren’t late, which made Hunk relax immensely. But then Lance noticed who was sitting in front of them and he stifled another groan. It was that guy,  _ Keithius,  _ or Keith, a demon of wrath. He only recognised one person who was sitting next to that  _ dumb _ demon, and that was Pidge, a demon of sloth. The other person was a mystery. He was very tall and buff, and his horns stuck out of his forehead, curling back in slight waves. His hair was black, but Lance caught a glimpse of a white tuft of hair that was presumably hanging over his forehead. The blue angel had a suspicion of who it was, but he really hoped he was wrong. 

 

Soon the meeting began, the head of the Angels, Alfor, standing up from the seat at the head table that was set up on the stage. Zarkon, the king of hell, stood up as well from his seat right next to Alfor.

“Welcome, everyone,” Alfor began, his arms extending peacefully, “for taking the time to attend our annual meeting. The first topic we will discuss is the judgement of…” Alfor’s voice faded away as Lance began to zone out. Another reason he hated these meetings was because they were boring. He was among the lower ranks of the Angels and so he didn't have to worry about most of this stuff. But, luckily, Hunk was gifted with the ability of multitasking, and not human multitasking. He could listen to multiple people talk at once and remember every word each person said. So, Lance occupied himself by drawing with a wash-off marker on Hunk’s arm lazily and telling stories of strange things that happened on his regular rounds. 

 

After a while a growl came suddenly from the seat on front of him, stopping the flow of words from Lance’s mouth. The angel looked at the backs of the heads that were in front of him. That must’ve been Keith, so he ignored it, continuing his story. After a moment there was another, more intense growl, that startled Lance badly. He jumped, stopping the story as he looked up from Hunk’s arm and at a demon who was now turned around. It was not Keith.  _ It was not Keith. _ RED ALERT. RED ALERT.  _ RED ALERT.  _ **_RED ALERT._ **

 

It was the unknown demon, and now he was not so unknown. Lance, to his dismay, was right. That was Shirogane, one of Zarkon’s personal knights and a  _ hardcore _ demon of wrath. He was well known for ripping angels’ heads off. 

“ _ Would you shut up? _ ” Shirogane growled, his eyes a glowing red and practically burning holes through Lance. Normally he wouldn't care if someone was talking during a meeting, he could ignore them, but this angel’s voice was so  _ sweet _ and  _ pretty _ , and  _ cheerful,  _ it drove him  _ insane _ . 

 

Hunk was alerted at the demon’s dark words, his eyes widening and pupils shrinking as he saw who the demon was. Allura was also startled, but she did not look look at Shirogane with fear, she looked at him with a warning. She was the daughter of Alfor and a powerful warrior. If this demon tried to do anything to Lance he'd have another thing coming. And don't get me wrong, Coran would definitely also give Shirogane what for if he touched Lance, but frankly he was less intimidating than Allura with his slightly cartoony mustache. 

 

Allura glanced at Lance, his blue wings puffy with fright and his eyes wide, then she glared back at Shirogane who turned back around silently. Lance told himself he learned his lesson as he began drawing on Hunk’s arm silently…. For a while. Eventually, the meeting went on so long, that Lance got bored again… And he began whispering about funny stuff that happened again. Shirogane didn't make another angry outburst, but Keith did make a couple few annoyed remarks at Lance who only stuck his tongue out at the demon instead of firing an insult back and making it worse like he wanted to do. But Lance didn’t notice the angry blush on Shirogane’s cheeks or his twitching eye. This angel would regret annoying him so much..

 

****

 

Lance ended up falling asleep for about 10 minutes, and he was woken up suddenly when Hunk jerked. The blue-winged angel hummed his discomfort, his eyes fluttering open.

“Whhh...Huunnk…” He grumbled. 

“Lance, you need to listen to this. We’re partnering up with demons!” He whispered in a panicked voice. That sure as hell woke Lance up.

“What??” He whisper yelled. 

“They’re doing it in an effort to make us get along better and balance the world more equally.” Hunk whispered, pure terror in his voice.

“How in the world do they think that would ever work?!” Lance questioned, his voice raising slightly. Honestly, the higher-ups were so dumb.

“SSSHHH,” Hunk hushed quickly, “they’re announcing the partners..!” Lance shut up, staring at Alfor reading off the partners, playing attention for the first time in hours. After a long while, Lance heard a familiar name.

“Hunk of the Land and Pidge of Sloth.” Alfor said. Well, Pidge wasn't too bad, but Lance still wished Hunk luck, then Alfor continued. 

“Lance of the Sea and..” Lance held his breath, “Shirogane of Wrath.”  Lance choked on a gasp and his own spit, coughing into his hands as he braced himself on a horrified Hunk. Angels and demons alike turned to look at Lance, pity and worry in their gazes. Lance could feel these emotions like bullets penetrating his skin. But meanwhile,  _ Shiro had never grinned wider _ . 

 

Allura was very alarmed. Now she would have to keep an extra eye out to keep Lance safe. She did not trust Shirogane for even a second. Hunk, also, was extremely alarmed. His anxiety and concern for his friend off the charts. Keith just scowled, and Pidge just played on a phone she'd stolen from a human. Shiro had turned around to look at Lance, his toothy grin making Lance feel weak. Oh boy, oh boy was Lance in for an interesting couple of months. And Shiro was in a much better mood.

 

****

 

As the meeting came to a close, Lance watched the back of Shirogane’s head wearily. As soon as Alfor uttered the word “Dismissed,” Lance leaped from his chair, propelling himself off the back of it, wings flapping frantically. Lance should have known better than to try and run, because Shiro loved to chase, but Lance felt like a panicked bird. Shirogane chased him into the hallway where it was too narrow for Lance to fly, so he had to run. Lance was not a fast runner, especially with big wings on his back, constantly shifting and wanting to open. But Shirogane, on the other hand, was faster than Usain Bolt and chased Lance down a dark, unused hallway, then caught him easily. 

 

As Lance felt strong arms wrap around his middle he let out a yelp of surprise, “wait, wait, wait,”s and “no, no, no,”s soon tumbling from his mouth. His wings tried to flap but they were pinned against Lance’s back and Shirogane’s chest. Struggling was useless as well. Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle at Lance’s frantic state. It was very amusing. 

“Hey…  _ partner _ .” Shirogane growled into the younger angel’s ear. Lance instantly went stiff, a chill running up his spine. 

 

Lance flapped his wings frantically and Shiro let go as he got hit in the face multiple times. Lance stumbled away from him, adrenaline pumping through him as Shiro growled and spit out a feather. Lance was thinking “this is it. This is how I die.” But then he noticed a drinking fountain near him. He slammed the button down then used his ability to take the water and make a sort of whip from it. It floated in the air, between Lance and Shiro. 

 

Shirogane was a bit impressed. Demons certainly couldn't do anything like that. His frown stretched back into a grin. 

“Oh, you’re a fighter, huh?” The demon said, his voice low. The unused adrenaline in his system made Lance begin shaking, and in turn the water trembled slightly. Shiro chuckled. 

“Let’s get some things straight. If this ‘partnership’ is going to work, you will do what I say, and when I say.” 

“I… I don’t have to listen to you! This partnership will be equal.” Lance said, summoning his confidence from the weapon he created. Shiro frowned. 

“So you think just because you have a little water toy that you get to boss  _ me  _ around?” Shirogane questioned darkly. Lance tried to stop himself from shaking. The demon of wrath took a step towards Lance, his fist raising, but Lance was quicker when it came to reacting. The water whip lashed at Shiro as the blue angel’s wings flapped in fright. A mark appeared on Shiro’s gray-ish skin and he hissed, mostly in surprise rather than pain. 

“ _ You’re digging yourself a grave, little blue angel. _ ” He growled. 

“Stay. Back.” Lance said, his caramel colored skin glowing. A dark aura began surrounding Shirogane, contrasting Lance’s glow. The angel glowed brighter in retaliation, his blue irises beginning to disappear as his eyes glowed especially bright. Shiro seemed to be surrounded by black flames. 

 

Suddenly a bolt of pink lightning shot the ground next to Shirogane, then another shot between the demon and the angel. They turned to look as saw Allura, pink and magenta wings spread out and her arms thrust out in front of her. She glowed with a dark pink aura that absolutely did  _ not _ feel girly or weak. It was incredibly intimidating, and it brought Shiro off his high horse quickly. Hunk and Coran were not far behind. Allura marched down the hallway, regal and beautiful, and terrifying. It was clear she was the daughter of Alfor. 

 

“Shirogane, step away from Lance.” She commanded. Though Shiro was intimidated by her, he was too stubborn to obey that order. Instead he darted closer to Lance with speed that no one had expected, and scooped the angel up into his arms. Lance yelped in surprise, wings flapping until Shiro pressed a particularly sharp nail to his throat. 

“But, Princess, he’s  _ my partner _ .” Shirogane said, mock respect and hostility in his voice. Hunk pushed past Allura, his large wings puffed up with an emotion Lance had rarely seen on his face, anger. 

“Shirogane I don’t care who you are or what your status is, if you do anything to Lance we will deliver a large can of whoop ass straight to you.  _ It will not be pretty _ .” Hunk growled. Lance made a mental note to never,  _ ever _ , get Hunk angry. Ever. “You are outnumbered, the daughter, first advisor and a commander of Alfor in said group outnumbering you.” 

 

Damn, Shiro thought, this big guy made any annoyingly strong argument. He growled deep and angry into Lance’s ear on purpose, enjoying actually feeling the shiver that went up the angel’s spine, then pushed Lance away and over to his group of feathered friends. The blue angel stumbled over to Hunk, shaking arms latching onto his friend. 

“I’ll be back.” Shiro snarled as the angels turned on their heels and left the meeting hall. 


	2. Little Pig, Little Pig, Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to relax but Shiro has other plans.

Ever since Shirogane’s little threat, Lance had been on edge. Luckily Hunk had stayed by his side most of the time, which was a big comfort. Hunk was a great buddy. Though now the demon of sloth called Pidge was following them around, but she didn’t bother them much. She either ate, slept, played on a phone or read. She didn’t do much else. Lance wished he could’ve gotten a demon of sloth as a partner, not a demon of wrath. He didn’t like demons in general, but he liked wrathful demons least of all. They were terrifying, and Shiro was a prime example of this. 

 

Allura, bless her heart, had tried her best to convince her father to let Lance partner up with someone else, but to no avail. Apparently King Alfor claimed that this was supposed to happen, but Lance was skeptical. Was it destiny for him to get his limbs ripped off by a demon of wrath? Despite the rules and warning, Lance had stayed in his home and not made a single effort to contact Shiro. Screw that, screw Shiro, screw partnerships, screw the rules. He wasn’t dying today. 

 

Lance took refuge under a pile of fluffy blankets, watching TV with Hunk and Pidge. Today was their day off, and so Lance didn’t even plan to look outside. Hunk had made hot chocolate and so everyone was perfectly content where they were. Except for when there were three, loud, thumping knocks on the door of their apartment. Lance glanced at the door then at Hunk. His big friend only glanced over as well, so Lance sighed and set his cup down, reluctantly leaving his cocoon of blankets and going to the door. When he opened it, he saw the face of Shirogane, and instantly slammed it close. 

  
Hunk jumped slightly, sitting up and looking at Lance with alarm. 

“What? What’s going on?!” He questioned.

“I-It’s Shiro!” Lance replied, running away from the door, sliding across the wooden floor in his blue socks. Hunk stood up quickly and Pidge still didn’t move, but she did utter a ‘wooooww, Shiro? Here?’

 

“Hey, open up!” Shiro barked from the other side of the door, “Lance is my  _ partner _ , I need to see him!” 

“Um, I don’t think any of us really want to see you after last time!” Hunk called back, his hands on his hips. There was another especially loud thump against the door, then silence. 

“ _ Please _ …  _ Let me in. _ ” Shiro said, clearly through clenched teeth, “Zarkon and Alfor have both been hounding me for days to get something done with Lance. Let. Me. In.” Lance and Hunk glanced at each other. After a moment of silence, Lance carefully walked over to the door, grabbed the handle with a shaking hand and pulled it open. 

“What do you want?” He said, stepping back a bit on instinct and folding his arms. 

 

Shiro stepped forward, then continued stepping forward until he had backed Lance up far enough to get inside the apartment. The demon’s arms were folded as well, and he did not look happy. Any closer and Lance would have had to look directly up to see Shiro’s amber eyes. 

“The higherups are not happy that you’ve been avoiding me. They’re blaming me for your fright and have been scolding me all week long. We have to get something done. Now. I’m not going to take another second of Lotor’s incessant bragging.” Shiro growled. Oh, yeah, Lotor. Lance had heard that name before. He was King Zarkon’s son, a demon of pride. It made sense he’d be notorious for bragging…

 

“Well… What do you want to even do? Our jobs are very, very different. How could we ever work together?” Lance said, clinging to his courage. Shiro let out an annoyed huff. Seems he’d been thinking the same thing. 

“I don’t know. Just.. Let’s just show each other what we do today. It’s progress.” Shiro mumbled. Lance resisted raising an eyebrow. 

“Alright. Fine, whatever. Let’s do my job first, I guess. But it’s my day off so there won’t be much to do.” Lance said, striding off to go to his room to get into uniform. Though, he didn’t exactly clarify that, and Shiro walked confusedly behind him to his room. 

 

Lance sighed as he entered his room, the blue color scheme very comforting to him. He went and found his uniform, white skinny jeans with gold accents along with a white button-up shirt with a gold logo of a pair of wings and a halo on the chest pocket. He started pulling up his plain, blue t-shirt but then noticed a certain demon standing, bewildered, in the doorway. A deep blush instantly spread across Lance’s cheeks as he yelped, grabbing a blue, heart-shaped pillow from his bed and throwing it at Shiro. It hit the demon square in the face, so Lance took the opportunity to slam his bedroom door shut. 

 

Lance quickly changed into his uniform, his wings puffed out in embarrassment. Once he was done he opened his door to find Shiro still standing there, holding the pillow and looking unamused. 

“Whatever, it’s your fault anyway..” Lance mumbled, walking past him and to the kitchen. Shiro followed like a puppy… well, an annoyed puppy with the ability to rip your arms off. Lance grabbed a slice of Hunk’s heavenly, homemade bread and then headed to the door. Hunk watched them go, his brows furrowed in concern. As the door shut, the yellow angel pulled out his own phone, calling Allura to let her know what happened. Chances were she’d be just as worried as Hunk was for their slightly naive friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm so sorry that I gave you all a spook! I fully plan on continuing this story, don't worry! When I posted the first chapter, for some reason it didn't give me an option to change the chapter number until now. But I'm glad to know you are all eager for this fic! Thank you for all your complements and suggestions, I hope you enjoy! ^u^


	3. Wrath in the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro demonstrate basically what they do for their jobs, and Allura means well.

Lance’s job was simple, but at the same time not. He had reign over the seas. So, he tried his best to make sailors, soldiers, and anyone else who dwelled out at sea, do good. His job was smaller than other angels’ jobs, like Hunk who had reign over the land. He had to deal with a lot of people. Allura had to deal with everyone in airplanes or doing aerial activities. Coran was in a completely different boat. He had reign in the cosmos, being the advisor to King Alfor. The King was the only other one who had reign in the cosmos. But anyways, Lance’s job wasn’t as easy as you might think because sailors and soldiers aren’t exact the most righteous people. But at least they don’t commit murders… Well, at least not usually. But it was tedious sometimes because they get into fights all the time, and it’s really hard for Lance to split them apart. Heavenly powers can only get you so far when one man is pissed another man drank his beer or something. 

 

Greed, wrath and pride were very present on the first boat Lance and Shiro visited. It was full of angry, on edge sailors who were only there to escape their countries and/or fish. Luckily, the demons of those sins weren’t actually present on the boat. Lance had been pretty good at avoiding demons in general, up until now that is. Though, Lance had been dragged into a couple fights with demons before. One with a demon of greed and another with a demon of lust. He didn’t like to think about that last one. But Allura beat those demon’s asses afterwards, and Lance never saw them again.

 

Humans, of course, couldn’t see angels and demons unless they took on the form of humans. Occasionally, if things were really bad, Lance would take a human form, disguise himself and physically stop a fight from happening. Luckily he didn’t have to do that often. At the moment, he only had to release tension between sailors and crew members. He was able to do that with just a gentle touch of his hand to the small of a man’s back. Shiro was very uncomfortable the whole time. He wanted to shove Lance away and increase the wrath in all of these men. He wanted to watch them beat each other to a pulp. Maybe even watch the little angel try and break apart the fighting to no avail. But Shirogane held himself back. He knew Lance would definitely be holding himself back when it was Shiro’s turn to show Lance his job.

 

After a few hours of Lance keeping the peace on the ship, everyone was successfully calmed down. They flew back to the docks, Lance soaring on his fluffy blue wings and Shiro with his leathery, black wings. They sat on the edge of a peer, their legs dangling over the edge, as Shiro began explaining his job.

“It’s simple, I make everything wrathful, angry and want to fight.” He said, “watch this.” The demon got on his stomach and reached into the water, eventually pulling out two wriggling fish. Shiro’s amber eyes suddenly flooded with red, not a trace of yellow in them anymore. The fish then began wriggling even harder, their bodies writhing to the point of bending themselves nearly completely in half. The demon let them go into the water, and the fish instantly attacked each other, ripping each other apart with teeth and fins and tails. 

 

Soon the water stilled, red blood of the fish rising to the surface of the water. Lance’s eyes were wide and he found himself shaking, his knees pulled up to his chest. Shiro smirked at the angel’s current state.

“Th-they… they…” Lance stuttered.

“They killed each other.” The demon finished Lance’s sentence for him. The angel swallowed hard, his fists clenched tightly. He didn’t like this. He did not like this at all. How could the higherups possibly think pairing angels up with demons was a good idea?? Shiro’s eyes reverted to his golden amber as he looked at the obviously traumatized angel. 

 

Something inside the demon twisted more and more as he continued looking at Lance’s terrified face. It… hurt. It was hurting him to see Lance’s face. He didn’t like seeing Lance this frightened. No, no, that wasn’t the case, he was just… Tired. Yes, Shiro was tired and in a bad mood.

“Maybe… Maybe we’ll put off having you watch me do my job for a while.” Shiro found himself saying in a gentle voice, despite his ‘bad mood’. Lance looked over at the demon, terror soon replaced with surprise. Shiro stood up, turning and walking down the peer. 

 

After a moment of stunned silence, Lance scrambled up and ran after Shiro. Did the demon just say something caring to Lance? Did Shiro care about him and not want him to be scared anymore?? Surely something was wrong. 

“Wait, Shiro..” Lance said, catching up to the demon and gently putting a hand on his shoulder. The demon stopped and turned around to look at Lance. 

“Look, I know what you’re gonna ask. I’m just.. Tired.” Shiro said, patting Lance on the head.

 

With no warning, the moment Shiro touched Lance’s head, something dive bombed from the sky and barreled into Shirogane. The demon cried out in alarm as he and the pink blur tumbled into the water. Lance yelped in surprise, scrambling to the edge of the peer and kneeling down, looking into the water. When Shiro breached the surface, a certain princess did too. 

“ _ Let go of me, you crazy woman! _ ” Shiro snarled, squabbling with Allura. 

“Allura! What are you doing?!” Lance called out. 

“ _ Lance, get this woman away from me! _ ” Shiro growled. Lance obliged, fearing for Allura but mostly fearing for Shiro. He used his control of water to surround Allura and separate her from Shiro. The demon climbed onto the peer, shaking off the water like a dog. Lance lifted Allura gently onto the peer with the water, and made sure to stand between her and Shiro. 

 

“Okay, Allura, what is going on??” Lance questioned, turning to the princess. Allura looked scary.. Her eyes glowing and her normally bouncy hair straightened out due to the water. 

“I saw what he was doing. He touched you-”

“What? This is about me touching him??” Shiro said in an unbelieving tone, “I was patting his head!” 

“Allura, you attacked because he touched me?” Lance said softly, ignoring Shiro’s comment. Allura began to realize her mistake, her angry face falling and being replaced by a sad and regretful one. 

 

“Do you not think I can handle myself?” Lance said, hurt clear in his voice, “Do you think that I’ll be shaking in my boots if someone pats my head? Allura, I can handle myself. Even if he scares the hell out of me, I know how to protect myself.” 

“Lance… I’m sorry.. I…” Allura said softly, her words caught in her throat. Lance shook his head.

“Whatever. I’m leaving. See you later..” Lance said, his words low and bitter. He spread his wings and took off without another word. Shiro ruffled his hair to try and dry it off a little more then spread his own wings, not saying anything to Allura, then took off as well to head back to his home.

 

Allura fell to her knees, her white hair falling over her face. Damn, she had messed up this time, hadn’t she. Lance had always been one of her best friends. She didn’t think he was weak or anything, she was just worried and paranoid. She had been stuck in a mindset of ‘I’ll protect Lance from anything and everything.’ How could she have been such a fool? Lance didn’t need her to protect him all the time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For those of you who are reading Clear Waters, I'm working on the last chapter but it's hard to write endings ;-; 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Cookies and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's trying, really really hard.

Lance sulked in the corner of his room, clutching the blue, heart-shaped pillow he had thrown at Shiro before. Soon Hunk timidly knocked on the door. Lance didn’t say anything.

“Buddy?” A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. Lance just let out a small grumble. Lance was Hunk’s best friend, and vice versa, so the yellow angel knew just what to do and exactly what every little groan and grumble Lance made meant. The one he just made meant ‘come in I guess, I’m ok with being alone but not totally opposed to spending a little time with you.’ Yeah, he’d made that noise before. 

 

Hunk gently and slowly opened the door, holding a warm plate of chocolate chip cookies. Lance’s grumbly demeanor slightly relaxed as he caught sight of the fluffy goods. 

“Hey, bud…” Hunk said, coming and sitting down on the end of the bed that was near the corner Lance was in. The big angel held out the plate to Lance, who took a couple cookies and stuffed them in his mouth. 

“Look, Lance… I’m sorry I called Allura. I was just very paranoid, ‘cause I care about you and it’d kill me to see you get hurt. I know you can handle yourself, me and Allura both know that, but we’ve just really been on edge. Plus Allura has to deal with Lotor… He’s been causing some trouble, and by trouble I mean torturing his angel partner.” Hunk explained, and Lance’s eyes widened. He looked up at Hunk, alarm on his face.

 

“She’s terrified that Shiro will do the same to you, and so am I. But we’ll relax and try not to be too paranoid, okay? You’re strong, we all know that. And pretty handsome, so I can see why Shiro would want his hands all over you.” Hunk chuckled, and Lance did too. After a bit of comfortable silence, Lance spoke.

“Who… Who was the angel?” He asked. Hunk’s expression darkened.

“Shay, angel of the land.” He answered. Oh. Shay was Hunk’s long time crush! He loved that girl. Lance felt a bubble of rage in his stomach, but pushed it down. 

“Oh, Hunk, I’m so sorry…” He said.

“She’s in critical condition, but she’ll be okay..” Hunk continued, “And she’s being paired with a different demon, a demon of sloth, so we won’t have to worry. Demons of sloth aren’t known for being bothered to torture people.” 

 

“So.. Who’s Lotor gonna be paired with?” Lance questioned, his words quiet. 

“That’s the thing, King Alfor is trying to push to not allow Lotor to have an angelic partner, but King Zarkon is saying that’s unfair and his son should get a partner if everyone else has one too and blah blah blah.” Hunk responded. 

“Well, they’re certainly not gonna get any volunteers…” Lance mumbled, and Hunk nodded in agreement. 

 

“Well, anyways, I forgive you buddy.” Lance said, smiling up at Hunk and snatching another cookie, “I could never stay mad at you or your cookies.” Hunk chuckled and nodded again.

“Good, I’m glad.” The yellow angel said, smiling. Suddenly a timer from the kitchen beeped. “Oh! That’s the other batches. You can have this plate!” Hunk got up, leaving the plate of cookies on the bed and rushing out of the room. Lance pumped his fist in the air and got up from the corner, sitting on the bed and munching on the remaining cookies.

 

Lance thought about forgiving Allura. He could do it, but he wasn’t sure how much he’d mean it, and Lance wasn’t one for lying. He eventually left his room with the plate of remaining cookies, going to the kitchen and perching on the bar as Hunk put more cookies in the oven, and began putting the ones that were done on a cooling rack. Lance observed Pidge, who had changed her couch position again. This time she was upside-down, her calves resting on the back of the couch and her head hanging off the cushions. She was still using that phone she’d stolen. Yeah, Lance could tolerate demons of sloth. 

 

Hunk was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Lance hopped up, letting Hunk continue what he was doing. He went to the door and opened it, a little startled to see a certain demon of wrath standing there awkwardly. 

“Shiro? What are you doing here?” Lance questioned. 

“Can I… Can I just.. Hangout..?” Shiro mumbled, and the blue angel’s eyes widened. 

“Uh… Sure… I guess.” Lance said, stepping aside to let Shirogane in. Hunk peaked around from the kitchen, his eyes widening as well.

“Shiro?” He questioned. Pidge looked up (or down) from her phone, glancing at Shiro for a moment before continuing whatever she was doing. 

 

Shiro was going to go absolutely insane if he had to listen to one more minute of Lotor’s incessant bragging about torturing some angel. It was the most annoying thing in the entire universe, and Shirogane was forbidden from punching the prince, so he had to get away. This was his first thought, for some reason. Lance closed the door behind the demon and went back to the kitchen. Shiro just kind of… followed. Lance hopped back onto the bar and grabbed a cookie from the plate. He held it out to Shiro.

“Cookie?” He questioned, “There’s plenty.” Shiro mentally shrugged.

“Sure,” He responded, taking the cookie and taking a big bite. The demon’s eyes widened as the taste flooded his senses. Had he accidentally taken a visit to heaven? 

 

“This is amazing…” he said, flabbergasted as he stared at the cookie like it was a golden idol. Hunk beamed as he heard the complement. 

“Thanks! Made ‘em myself.” He chuckled. Shiro scarfed down the rest of the cookie then grabbed another, unable to get enough of it. Lance laughed.

“Woah there, slow down, I thought you were a demon of wrath, not gluttony.” He joked. Shiro rolled his eyes, continuing to devour the delicious baked goods. Hunk eventually moved to the living room, more cookies in the oven and baking. Lance hopped off the counter and followed, Shiro trailing behind. They all plopped on the couch, ignoring Pidge’s grumpy protests. 

 

“So, Shiro, what’s the haps? What made you decide to hang with us? Up in our humble hizzle?” Lance asked, Hunk laughing at the dumb lingo. Shiro swallowed the bite of cookie he had in his mouth, groaning.

“Lotor,” the angels stiffened, “that brat won’t stop bragging about dumb things. Like, kid, I don’t care about the latest angels you’ve tortured n’or how much wine you can chug.” Shiro ranted, not noticing the angels’s expressions till after he finished. 

“...What? What are those faces for? Did I do something??” Shiro questioned, a little worried that it had only taken him 5 minutes to ruin his first attempt at friendship.

“Uh, well, it’s just that we know the angel that Lotor tortured..” Lance answered, not making Hunk do it.

“Oh..” Of course they knew the angel Lotor had tortured, “sorry…” Shiro shifted. That… was… his first apology in centuries. 

“It’s okay, we know you didn’t mean it, it’s just kind of a sobering topic.” Lance said. 

 

“Well, then, uh… What did.. You guys.. Do today..?” Shiro asked unsurely. Being friendly was harder than he thought it’d be, but Lance smiled a little.

“Not much… I just kinda sulked all day until Hunk brought me cookies.” The blue angel responded. Sulking?

“Why were you sulking?” A thought suddenly came to Shiro, “is it because of that angel lady? Allura?” Lance’s expression darkened. DAMNIT! Shiro might as well be trying to talk about politics! 

“Uh.. Yeah.” Lance responded. 

“W-well.. Are you going to forgive her?” Lance was quiet for a moment.

“I don’t know… maybe.” He said, avoiding Shiro’s gaze. 

“Well, why not?” Lance didn’t say anything, so Shiro continued, “I’m really sure she didn’t mean to offend you. The only reason she’d attack me would be if she was trying to protect you. Or, uh, just kill me in general but I don’t think that’s it.” 

 

Lance suddenly brightened. 

“Oh… Yeah.” He mumbled lightly. 

“Hey, why don’t… w-why don’t we go and.. Talk to her?” Shiro stuttered slightly. Trying to help people felt very strange. Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” It felt like Shiro was trying to help his relationship with Allura. In truth, the demon hated seeing Lance being sad and sulky… for some reason. 

“Sure.” Lance said, “Hunk?” The yellow angel sighed.

“I’ve got to keep an eye on the cookies, but good luck!” He said. Lance nodded, standing up.

“Okay, then, Shiro. Let’s go.” The blue angel began stomping towards the door, clad in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Shiro got up, following him out. Oh man, what had he got himself into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I know there's not tons of shancey chemestry, but don't worry, be patient, my friends. ;^)


	5. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro thinks he's hungry.

Lance had left the house feeling confident, but now not so much. He had snuck Shiro into the Commander’s castle and now they stood in front of Allura’s door. 

“Well.. What are you waiting for? Uh, go get ‘em, tiger.” Shiro said, trying his best to be supportive for a reason he was unsure of. Lance took a deep breath, knocking on the door. Shiro scooted out of the way, away from view from the doorway. Allura soon opened the door, her fluffy, white hair in a bun on top of her head, wearing casual clothes. 

“Lance?” She said, seeming surprised, “what are you doing here?”

 

“I just wanted to say.. I forgive you.” He made himself say, feeling a little embarrassed. Allura’s eyes widened after a moment, a smile appearing on her face.

“I’m so glad.. You know, I know you can take care of yourself, I was just being paranoid.” She said, apologizing. Lance nodded.

“I know.” He said, watching Allura open her arms. He gave her a big hug, his wings wrapping around her as a sign of love. Shiro, watching from the shadows, felt a pang in his.. Heart? At the sight of Lance’s wings wrapping around her.

 

Wait, no. Shiro didn’t have a heart. He was just.. Hungry. He could use some more of Hunk’s cookies. Yeah.

 

After Lance and Allura parted, they exchanged some words and then parted ways. As Allura’s door shut, the blue angel turned around, a relieved and happy look on his face. He spotted Shiro, giving him a smile. The demon felt..  _ Weird. _ That was so..  _ Adorable. Fuck. _

“Thank you, Shiro.” Lance said, approaching him. 

“Uh, yeah, whatever.” 

 

The two of them snuck out of the castle again, narrowly avoiding getting caught a couple times. As they began flying back to Lance’s apartment, the angel asked a question, flying close to Shiro so he could hear.

“Shiro.. Why did you decide to help me?” He asked. Shiro’s wings nearly faltered in their flapping. He didn’t know the answer to that question- wait, yes he did, he was hungry.

“I was just hungry.” He responded without thinking.

“Um… what?” Lance questioned, looking at Shiro with an eyebrow raised. Shiro quickly realized his mistake, cursing at himself in his head.

“Uh.. I meant that I was hungry.. To… help.. You..” He responded, his tone uncertain. 

“Uh, ok..” Lance said slowly, but, to Shiro’s relief, he dropped the subject. They were approaching home anyways.

 

When they got inside, Pidge was lying horizontally on the couch now, and Hunk had finished his last batch of cookies.

“Hey!” The yellow angel greeted, “how’d it go?” 

“It went great, me and Allura are all good.” Lance responded, swiping a cookie and taking a bite, his eyes rolling back as he groaned and made the ‘ok’ sign with his fingers. Hunk laughed and Shiro quickly followed suit, snatching a couple cookies and stuffing them into his mouth.  _ He had to get rid of this hunger! _

 

Lance hopped up onto the top of the couch, sitting on the edge above Pidge’s legs. 

“Man, Hunk, you must be the God of cooking.” 

“Aw, shucks,” Hunk said, putting a hand on his cheek and waving dismissively with the other. Lance laughed a little, the (way too cute, in Shiro’s opinion) laughter was interrupted when Pidge lifted her leg and kicked Lance in the back to get him off the couch. He yelped slight, stumbling off and losing his balance, tumbling into Shiro’s arms. On reflex, the demon caught him and held him up, strong arms wrapped around him. Lance was keenly aware of the large muscles cradling him, a feeling of sparks and butterflies erupting in his stomach. Shiro felt that same feeling, sparks and butterflies.  _ Damn it he was still hungry! _ It was silent for a moment, an embarrassingly long moment. 

 

Lance soon pulled away, a blush dusting over his nose and his cheeks, mingling with his freckles. Hunk instantly saw the tension hanging in the air.

“Hey, why don’t we watch a movie?” He said, clapping his hands once and going over to the TV. 

“Y-yeah, let’s do that!” Lance said, hurrying around the couch, grabbing Pidge’s legs and moving them so he could sit on the couch. The demon of sloth just grumbled. Hunk and Lance picked the movie, asking Shiro if it was ok with him. He didn’t care, so they put the movie in and sat on the couch. Pidge ended up moving to one of the sofa chairs, not liking getting squished on the couch. That left Shiro, Hunk and Lance to all sit on the couch. Shiro ended up in the middle, Lance on his left and Hunk on his right. The demon was more aware of the angels’ wings than ever, the fluffy appendages rubbing up against him, twitching and fluttering. It was slightly suffocating, but he also had the urge to tackle Lance and cuddle his wings for eternity.  _ FUCK he was still hungry! _

 

The movie was kind of boring, to be honest. It was a cute, romance movie, but really typical. Shiro found himself staring off into space, not paying attention. Though, his attention was more than caught when Lance’s head gently rested on his shoulder. He looked over at the angel, seeing that he was asleep. Seems like he wasn’t the only one who found this movie boring. After a moment or two, he slowly and carefully lifted his arm, draping it over the angels shoulders, in front of his wings. Lance didn’t seem to wake up, but he did cuddle into Shiro’s warmth a bit, probably on instinct. Alarms were blaring in Shiro’s head, a light blush covering his cheeks. The angel was soft and warm, his fluffy wings gently brushing and ruffling against his arm. 

 

Hunk looked over at them eventually, surprised to see them cuddling. He didn’t say or do anything, though he would keep a subtle eye on them. He didn’t fully trust this demon, but Lance looked peaceful. His brown hair was slightly tousled, his caramel skin looking soft and clear. Shiro imagined it in the sunlight, glowing and full of life.  _ Damn _ , Shiro thought. There was that hunger again, the hunger that rose in him everytime he was near Lance. 

 

Was that really hunger? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try and finish this fic soon, so get ready for some angst. Also, would you guys like smut of this at the end?


	6. Oh, Oh No, Oh No, Oh No, Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tries his best and Hunk continues to be a good cook...

Lance woke up feeling warm. Very warm. His eyes blinked open, wondering if Hunk had put freshly dried blankets on top of him. He shifted a little, then realized whatever was on top of him wasn’t blankets. It was too hard, and when he moved he could tell his elbow wasn’t actually covered. His eyes opened a little, and he realized, with shock and slight horror, that he was laying on someone’s chest. He could tell it wasn’t Hunk, it wasn’t soft and squishy enough to be him, and Pidge was way too small.. That meant..

 

Sparks and butterflies once again erupted in his lower stomach as he looked up, seeing the sleeping face of Shiro. A red blush spread across his cheeks as the situation they were in sunk in. He wanted to move, but he also didn’t. He glanced around the room, seeing that both Pidge and Hunk were nowhere to be seen. He shifted slightly and realized that the demon had both arms wrapped around the angel, underneath his wings and resting on his shirt that was riding up a bit. A leathery wing was bent against the back of the couch to one side, and the other drooped over the edge. Lance’s own fluffy wings were mostly folded up against his back, not tightly, but in a relaxed way. 

 

Shiro huffed slightly as he shifted, his legs rubbing against Lance’s own smooth ones. It appeared they were tangled in a very cuddly position, and Lance was confused as to why he felt so flustered. The angel tried to carefully place his knees on the couch, basically stradling one of Shiro’s legs. He slowly pushed himself up, luckily the demon’s grip wasn’t too strong, he was just holding him like one would a teddy bear. Though, Lance’s movements did wake him, amber eyes flickering open.

 

Shiro had let himself fall asleep on the couch, not wanting to move and wake him. When Lance had fallen asleep on him, he felt like one of Narti’s cats had chosen him specially to curl up on his lap. He was a bit surprised when he felt the warm thing he was cuddling start to move away from him. He looked up into the face of a blushing Lance, blue eyes filled with an emotion that Shiro didn’t recognize.

 

“...Good morning.” Shiro said in a raspy voice, a small smile gracing his features. Lance’s blush deepened, if that was even possible. Oh, god, that was so  _ hot… _ Wait, no, no, no. Lance was just.. Embarrassed. Yeah. That must be why he’s getting hard right now. Wait. FUCK! 

 

Lance quickly scrambled off Shiro before the demon could notice, so glad he wasn’t wearing anything tight. Just some baggy PJs that luckily hid an erection pretty well. Not that he’d had experience with that or anything. 

“U-um, morning.. Wait, what time is it actually?” The angel responded, standing kind of.. Awkwardly away from the couch. Shiro sat up, looking over at a digital clock.

“Hm, 4 a.m.” He responded. 

“O-oh, ok, wow, I guess it is technically morning.. You know what? I’m gonna just go.. Take a walk..” Lance said, snatching a jacket and some shoes before Shiro could even say anything. He was out the door rapidly. He needed to focus on other things to get rid of this damn erection. 

 

The cold air hit him like a bag of bricks when he was outside. Well, that certainly helped with his  problem. He took on his human form, wings disappearing as he walked down the metal stairs of his apartment complex. He walked down the sidewalk, approaching a suburban area he knew well. He and Hunk were good friends with the kids in this area. They’d volunteered to help babysit for a stressed-out single mom once, then it kind of became a weekly thing. The mom was eternally grateful for their help, and Hunk and Lance could never say no to helping someone. Speaking of, later today he was pretty sure they were going to babysit again. Man.. would Shiro tag along? How would that go? Lance tried not to think about it.

 

The moon was shiny overhead, full and bright. It was a cloudy night, though, most of the stars covered and not visible. He listened to the gentle  _ tap, tap, tap, _ of his feet on the cement, relaxing. Well.. He was relaxed until he heard a loud crunch come from some bushes to his side. He didn’t stop to investigate, he’d watched enough horror movies in his life to know that investigating suspicious noises lead to certain doom. He decided to turn around then, rapidly walking back home. 

 

He walked in to see Shiro had fallen back asleep, black and white hair disheveled against the cushions of the couch, his legs and arms stretched out in weird positions. Lance couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, quietly making his way back to his room, snuggling into the covers and closing his eyes. 

 

****

 

Both Lance and Shiro woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Lance was out of his room like a bullet, speed walking into the kitchen and hopping onto a barstool. 

“Hey, Lance. Looks like you successfully untangled yourself.” Hunk said jokingly.

“Psh, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lance retorted, sliding a currently empty plate over to himself. Shiro walked over to the kitchen as they talked, standing behind Lance. 

“Yes, some might say sleeping like that is difficult..  _ Hard _ , even.” Shiro said, his voice low and still slightly raspy. Oh  _ fuck _ he’d noticed. Hunk didn’t seem to pay any mind to that comment, luckily, too focused on the bacon that was about to burn.

 

“Ah..haha..y-yeah..” Lance said awkwardly, a blush creeping up his neck again. When the food was done, Lance quickly served himself and started chowing down to distract himself. It was successful because,  _ holy shit the food was so damn good. _ He complemented Hunk’s cooking about 500 times. Shiro dished himself up as well, wolfing it down because of that  _ damn hunger _ . 

 

“So, are we going over to Ms. Iverson’s house to babysit today?” Hunk questioned, finishing up the last batch of pancakes. Lance swallowed the food in his mouth to respond.

“Hm, yeah, I think so.” 

“Who’s Ms. Iverson?” Shiro asked between bites. 

“She’s a single mom who we babysit for.” Hunk responded.

“Babysit?” The demon looked confused.

“Yeah, it’s when we go take care of her kids for a couple hours.” Lance said, a bit surprised Shiro didn’t even know what babysitting was. 

 

Shiro, on the other hand, was very intrigued. Why the hell would anyone want to spend hours with little brats? There had to been some deeper meaning. Something more to it. 

“Can I come?” He asked. Hunk raised an eyebrow, him and Lance sharing a glance.

“Uh sure, I guess. But we have to set a few rules.” The yellow angel said. Shiro nodded.

“First, you have to stay in your human form the  **whole time.** Second, you can’t be mean to the kids, and that also means no secretly using powers on them.” Hunk said, his arms folded. Lance nodded in agreement, giving Shiro a serious look.

“Alright, fine. That’s fine, whatever.” The demon said. 

 

****

 

Later that day, the two angels and the demon arrived at Ms. Iverson’s home. The moment the door opened, two little children came running to greet them. A woman with graying hair was already at the door, looking relieved.

“Oh, good, you’re here! I’m just on my way to work so I’m afraid I can stay to chat but I’ll- oh, wait a moment, who’s this?” The woman’s train of thought derailed quickly when she noticed Shiro.

“Oh, this is our friend from out of town, he’s just staying with us so we thought we’d bring him along.” Lance quickly supplied, giving her a smile.

“Oh, alright,” She relaxed before letting them in, “I’ll see you boys later, have fun, kids!” She was out the door and to her car in a heartbeat, clearly late to her job. 

 

Shiro now had time to take a look at the kids, and he almost had to look straight down due to how much taller than them he was. There were two boys standing at his feet, looking up at him curiously. They looked almost identical, though one had green eyes and the other one had blue eyes.

“Are they clones..?” Shiro asked quietly, bewildered. He hadn’t interacted with children all that much.. Did they all look the same? These two had the same, dark, messy, brown hair that curled in random directions and hung in their faces. They were the same height, had the same color of pale skin, even had the same clothes. Lance rolled his eyes.

“No, they’re twins. The one with blue eyes is Jacob and the one with green eyes is Eli.” Lance said, hands on his hips as he approached the kids. He crouched down, giving the boys a big smile.

“Hi, guys! This is Shiro, he’s very nice.” Lance assured them, noting that the twins were suspicious of Shiro. 

 

Shiro noticed how Lance was acting and decided to copy him, to try and make a good impression. He crouched down, doing his best to smile.. Well, he tried. It was kind of forced, very toothy and kind of lopsided. The boys both giggled though.

“He has a funny smile!” Eli pointed, still giggling as he ran around to hide behind Hunk, Jacob following suit. Shiro’s attempted smile fell and an annoyed expression landed on his face. He stood up, his arms folded. Psh, whatever… Lance laughed as well, following Hunk and the kids to the kitchen, the twins chanting for snacks from “‘Unk!” Shiro idly trailed after them.

  
  


****

 

They’d had snacks, played a bunch of games, played with toys, danced to music and played outside. It had been eventful and Shiro was beginning to feel like a demon of sloth. He didn’t know how these angels kept up with these energetic kids! Currently Shiro was lying on the grass, letting Jacob braid the white tuft of his hair while Hunk made dinner and Lance played a game they called “Kings and Knights” with Eli. Shiro had mostly been making observations while the angels played with the kids, only occasionally getting dragged into the fun. He’d noticed that the kids were actually very different. Eli was the most excitable of the two, jumping and running around at random, shouting loudest and laughing most, and he always took charge when it came to the games. He noticed Jacob liked to sit back and follow along, not ever trying to take charge or even showing signs of wanting to. He liked to let Eli make the decisions, and he was much quieter, though he was just as mischievous as his brother, if not more. He was the kind of kid who would make funny faces at you, trying to get you to laugh without saying anything, and for some reason he seemed to like Shiro a lot. Maybe it was cause Shiro didn’t say much either.

 

Lance, on the other hand, seemed to be perfect for Eli. He was loud and excited all the time, and the two were like peas in a pod. And, of course, everyone loved Hunk. (Hating Hunk is a sin that not even demons commit). Shiro noticed Lance seemed to be naturally great with kids. Though, maybe it was because he’d grown up with, like, 5,000 siblings. The angels all called each other “brother and sister,” so that’s what Shiro had assumed anyways. Whenever he’d caught random glimpses of Lance before their partnership, the angel had always been chatting with someone, smiling and laughing. Back then Shiro had thought that was typical for an angel, but he’d come to realize that some angels were quite serious. Lance and his circle were probably the most cheerful angels out there.. Well, he wasn’t actually sure about Allura but she must at least act cheerful around Lance. 

 

Soon Shiro was brought from his thoughts as Hunk called them in for Dinner. Jacob got up, trotting inside as Lance and Eli raced each other to the door. As Shiro sat up, Lance laughed at the braid protruding from Shiro’s forehead like a unicorn horn. Shiro threaded his hand through it to unbraid it, getting up going inside, pretending to not be a little embarrassed. 

 

Dinner was amazing, as always when it came to Hunk. He’d made homemade pizza and brownies, and Shiro wondered again if he’d taken a trip to heaven. The kids thoroughly enjoyed themselves as well, Eli constantly thanking Hunk and telling him how awesome it was, and Jacob just sat in awed silence, chewing with wide eyes as he contently consumed. Eventually, after some more dancing and singing and watching a cartoon program, the kids were put to sleep. The most astonishing part of it all was that, as Hunk went to clean things up, Lance stayed and… sang. He sang lullabies to the little kids, lulling them to sleep with gentle stories told through song. Shiro realized that those stories were actually how the earth was created millenia ago, but that was besides the point. What was the point was how  _ beautiful _ Lance’s voice was. Shiro had liked his regular speaking voice (though he’d never admit it), but this was just stunning. Shiro’s eyes were wide and his jaw was slak as he leaned against the hallway wall, listening to Lance sing gently in the room next to him. He caught himself, closing his mouth as he continued to listen. 

 

Then suddenly, that hunger came back, it came back roaring, almost consuming him. He felt like a white hot force was licking him from the inside, lighting him aflame, though it wasn’t the flames of hell.. It was the flames of heaven. 

 

He

 

Was

 

Rising. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm hoping to wrap it up in a couple more chapters.
> 
> P.S. Jacob and Eli are based on some of my own OCs ^u^
> 
> P.P.S. The title is lyrics from Oh No! by Marina and the Diamonds, haha! I thought I'd mention it cause it isn't exactly obvious, lol..


	7. WRATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh..

Shiro’s now white-glowing eyes widened with alarm.  _ He had to get away. Now. _ He ran from the house, passed a confused Hunk and out the door. He lept into the sky, changing to his demon form from his human form. His black, leathery wings were beginning to have blotches of white, and his naturally black nails were turning to a stark white as well. His thin, rat-like tail with an arrow at the end now was turning white with a tuft of feathers at the end.

He was rising.  _ He was rising.  _ **_Oh god, he was rising._ **

 

He was hyperventilating now, the greatest fear of every demon becoming a reality for him. He was wrathful, he was wrathful, he was wrathful, he kept repeating to himself.. But he didn’t feel wrathful anymore-

NO!

He was wrathful. He was a demon. He was a terrifying demon, who hated angels and wanted to rip their heads of!!

 

Shiro landed in some woods, panic wracking his body. He fell to his knees, a hand grasping his face, his glowing-white eyes slowly growing brighter and brighter. 

No, no, no, he had to stop this. How could he stop this? His mind was racing, logic and reason quickly disappearing and he became more manic. He had to be wrathful, wrath, wrath, wrath, WRATH. 

 

He took off again, soaring over the city, eyes scanning until he found what he was looking for. Fluffy, feathery wings. He landed with a thud next to an angel who was in an alley, observing passerby and to watch for trouble. The angel’s pupils shrunk, seeing the state Shiro was in. He tried to fly away, but the demon grabbed his ankle, yanking the poor thing back down to the ground, basically throwing them. 

 

_ Thwak.  _

 

The first hit. Wrath.

 

_ Whap. _

 

The second hit. Wrath.

 

_ Smack. Splat.  _

 

The third hit. Blood spurting everywhere. Wrath.

 

_ Smack. Thwap. Whap. Slpat. _

 

More hitting, continuous hitting. WRATH. 

  
  
  


The angel was alive, or at least Shiro was pretty sure he was. The important thing, though, was that the whiteness had stopped spreading, and it was mixed with red. 

 

He flew back to the woods, leaving the angel, and curled up on the ground. Even though he wasn’t completely risen, he was still a disgrace now. He could never return to Zarkon’s kingdom. He’d be thrown out if they were merciful, but he’d be killed most likely. He was going to be alone forever now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story doesn't end here...
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also hope you enjoyed my use of onomatopoeias, lol...)


	8. Risen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk are really trying.

Lance had been soaring all night, searching for Shiro. Where could that damn demon have gone?! He’d rushed out so suddenly, and Hunk was convinced there was something wrong, so now both angels were out searching. Lance went and landed, huffing from exhaustion. He’d landed in some woods, having already checked the nearby fields, and Hunk was checking the city. Suddenly Lance sensed something.. It was a demon- wait, no, it was an angel.. Wait.. no.. What the hell  _ was _ that??

 

Lance began wandering around, going in the direction that the sense was the strongest in. It felt like he was wandering for hours, nothing ever appearing out of the ordinary. Just as he was about to give up, the sense increased tenfold. He practically ran, curiosity and a feeling of ‘ _ what the fuck’ _ driving him. Abruptly, something came into view.. Or someone. They were curled up, almost in a fetal position. They had wings like a demon’s, but they were covered in white and light red patches… No way, could this be… a rising demon? 

 

Lance approached cautiously, but once he got close the rising demon stiffened. Before Lance could say anything, the rising demon shot to their feet, spinning around. Lance’s eyes widened.

“Sh.. Shiro-”

“GET OUT OF HERE!” Shiro yelled, “NOW!” Lance jumped slightly at the yelling.

“Sh-Shiro, what.. Happened-”

“I said LEAVE!” Shiro stepped toward Lance, pure fear and dread laced into every fiber of his being. Lance could tell.

 

“Shiro, please, I can help you,”

“HELP ME?!” Shiro bellowed, “this.. This is YOUR FAULT!” The rising demon bolted forward, shoving Lance against a nearby tree and pinning his shoulders to it. Lance felt himself get shaky, terrified of the way Shiro was acting.

“Wh.. What do you mean it’s.. My..” Lance’s blue eyes were wide, the pupils shrunk and full of fear. As Shiro looked into them, he suddenly felt something in himself start to deflate.

 

No..

 

NO.

 

WRATH. HE WAS WRATHFUL.

 

His subtly softening expression hardened again, the rising demon letting out a fearsome growl in the angel’s face, and despite the circumstances, Lance shivered. 

“What do I mean..?” Shiro’s voice was low, very low. After a moment of amber eyes mixed with specs of white staring into ocean blue ones, the demon attacked, an all too familiar hunger surging up in him once again. His lips and teeth attached themselves to the angel’s neck, sucking and biting, just barely not hard enough to draw blood. Lance almost yelped, a definitely embarrassing sound escaping him. The angel’s wings puffed up, twitching and fluttering wildly against the tree. Lance put his hands on Shiro’s shoulders, trying to push him off to no avail. 

 

“Sh-Shiro, ah-” A dark bruise was already forming on the angel’s tan skin where the demon attacked, and Shiro kept traveling down, reaching Lance’s shoulder and  _ biting. _ Lance jumped, actually yelping this time. Lance tried again to push Shiro off, knowing that the demon was definitely not stable right now. 

“Sh-Shiro, wait, this-this is-” The angel was incapable of forming any more words, one of Shiro’s clawed hands darting into Lance’s wings, grabbing a fistfull of feathers. Lance could only stutter and gasp, every part of him shaking. Holy  _ fuck.  _ That felt so..  _ Amazing.  _ He couldn’t even describe it but.. No. No, no. Shiro was not in his right mind, and if Lance didn’t stop this, he wouldn’t be either.

“Sh-SHIRO!” Lance finally said, shoving Shiro back again. This time the demon let go, stumbling back. It was clear to Lance why once he looked at him. The whiteness was spreading, creeping up his wings and into his hair and eyes. Shiro was staring, horrified, at his hands. His claws were now completely white. The rigid tail hanging behind him was almost all he way white, sprouting feathers almost all the way grown at the end. 

 

The rising demon stumbled backwards a few more steps, the whiteness engulfing his wings, turning all of his hair white, then his eyes.. They glowed white, the pupils suddenly turning a pink-ish red, like someone had put a drop of dye into water, swirling and tumbling and twisting and turning until it settled, shining with fear and.. Exhaustion. 

 

Shiro was panting, the risen demon trembling. Lance took a step forward, and Shiro jumped slightly, looking up at Lance with alarm. 

“What… am I..?” He questioned in a whisper, his voice shaking as much as the rest of him. Lance felt his heart break at the sight of the former demon, so terrified, so confused. Lance took a few more steps forward, his arms extending out. The angel hugged the risen demon, the latter burying his face in the former’s chest, his shoulders shaking. As Lance hugged him, Shiro closed his eyes and for the first time in his life, he cried. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  


Hunk thought he was going to puke, the bloodied body of an almost unidentified angel resting in an alleyway. He’d notified some of the higherups in the angelic ranks, healers now on their way. Hunk didn’t know this angel, and even if he did he would even begin to be able to recognize it. Hunk had a hunch as to why this had happened, and he didn’t like it. The most important thing, though, was that Lance was out searching, alone, for a crazed, murderous demon. 

 

He didn’t hesitate to notify Allura. Of course he knew Lance could protect himself, but no one angel could protect themselves from a crazed demon of wrath. Hunk would have gone himself, but he had to stay to help the healers when they arrived, otherwise he would have gone in a heartbeat. He only hoped Allura arrived before Lance was hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shiro... And poor Lance.. ;^)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying the 'Dreamworks tactic,' as I call it, which is where I make the chapters a little shorter so I can get more out quicker. I think this fic is gonna be a little long! It's already 8 chapters in and just getting to the swell of the action..


	9. Is It Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura comes to help.. well, she tries.. kind of.

Allura.. Did not expect this. She did not expect to find Lance, in the middle of the woods, cradling a crying, risen demon. The scene was alarmingly graceful and tranquil, rays of sun breaking through leaves, creating a pillar of light around the kneeling pair, soft particles floating around them. All was quite, apart from the occasional gentle gasp or sputter from the crying demon. 

 

But then she saw the blood.

 

She saw the blood on Shiro’ shands, on his now white claws, on his shirt and in his now all white hair. She strode forward, interrupting the scene, making Lance look up at her with surprise. 

“Allura..” He said softly, and Shiro looked up quickly with alarm. Allura paused in her tracks, not expecting to see pure, unbridled fear in a demon’s eyes. 

“He’s… Risen.” She said quietly, her pink irises staring at the former-demon, “h-how.. Why..” Allura stopped herself. She was an exceptionally smart angel, and Lance was extremely lovable. There was no other reason to cause Shiro to rise. She put the pieces together quickly. Plus, there were large hickeys and bite marks on Lance’s neck...

“No..” She breathed.

“What..?” Lance looked up at her, ocean blue meeting sunset pink. There was a brief moment of complete, soft silence.

“He fell in love with you.” 

 

Lance’s eyes widened, stutters coming out of his mouth. Eventually Shiro pulled back, his eyes still watery but no longer leaking. He wiped them with his wrist, sniffing softly. He sat back, no longer touching Lance, looking dead inside. 

“Sh… Shiro..” Lance said softly. Said risen demon glanced over at the angel, light red irises glistening with sadness, fear, and shame, “D-did.. You-”

“Yes.” Shiro said, looking away from Lance’s eyes and down at the ground. “I did. I fell under the worst curse of all; love.” Lance swallowed, that fluttery feeling returning to his stomach. Now Lance recognized it, it was the feeling he got around his crushes, the feeling he used to get around Allura, and that feeling he got around that one water nymph. But now Lance was afraid to admit it.. What would happen if he said he loved a risen demon? Would he fall? 

 

Was it worth the risk? Would it be worth possibly falling to be with Shiro, the one who gave him this fluttery feeling? Would it be worth it to be with this risen to demon who was proclaiming his love right now? Lance didn’t know. But what Lance did know, was that he wasn’t one to not be impulsive, and he’d regret not seizing this opportunity for the rest of his life.

 

“I.. I think I love you too.” 

 

Shiro’s head shot up, his eyes looking deep into Lance’s with surprise and wonder. Allura’s eyes were also wide. Shiro got up to his knees, scooting closer to Lance, the hunger rising up in him again. Though, this time the hunger wasn’t unwelcome, it was warm and consuming and exciting. 

“Really??” He questioned. Lance nodded, a small smile on his lips. Before Shiro even realized what he was doing, he tackled the angel, cupping his tan face in Shiro’s palms as he pressed a deep, loving kiss to his lips. Lance’s wings flapped slightly as he was knocked back, spreading out wide against the ground when he landed. His eyes were wide, while Shiro’s were closed, but everything in Lance screamed to kiss back, so he did.

 

Abruptly, Allura grabbed the back of Shiro’s bloody shirt, yanking him off of Lance, the Angel of the Sea’s arms outstretched, reaching for the risen demon as he was pulled away. Many emotions were swirling around his Allura’s eyes, confusion, surprise, hurt, but the most prominent was anger. The risen demon stumbled back as he was pulled to his feet, the pink clad angel stepping in between him and Lance. 

“Allura, what are you doi-”

“ _ Stay AWAY from Lance! _ ” She shouted at Shiro. The blue clad angel scrambled to his feet, grabbing Allura’s arm, trying to pull her back.

“Allura, stop it!” He exclaimed, but she ignored him, stepping in front of him, tears brimming her eyes. Shiro’s light red eyes had darkened, his white, bat-like wings beginning to spread as he stalked forward again, a strange, lilac aura beginning to surround him. Allura yanked her arm out of Lance’s grasp, stalking forward as well, glowing pink. Lance was talking rapid fire, trying to talk them down, as he knew what was about to happen. 

 

Allura struck first.

 

Pink and light purple blasts of energy clashed and mingled, trees shaking as two heavenly forces battled. Both entities summoned weapons, Allura a glowing whip, shiro a glowing sword. The bright weapons clashed, over and over again, the opponents evenly matched. They retreated up into the sky, then zoomed forward, striking at each other, over and over again. 

 

Suddenly the sword caught Allura’s cheek and the whip caught Shiro’s chest, the two falling back into a stance, glaring and clutching their weapons. Lance still screamed for them to stop, his whole body trembling at the thought of two people he loved hurting each other. He was still ignored. Allura’s wings opened, and so did Shiro’s. They both reared up, Shiro raising his sword and Allura her whip. They then darted forward, flying at each other at amazing speed. Lance needed to stop this before they killed each other.

  
  


There was a whoosh.

 

And then a clang.

 

And then a boom.

  
  


Lance, eyes glowing pure white and whole body glowing with a light blue, gripped the blade of a sword with one hand, and the sparking cord of a whip in the other. His blue-dipped white wings were spread to their full, 30 feet wingspan, the sun shining behind them and seeping through some of the feathers. Shiro and Allura stopped glowing, horror spread on their faces as they saw blood drip from both of Lance’s hands. Lance took a shaky breath, his glowing eyes squinting.

 

“Stop..” He said, his voice sounding like he was begging, despite his powerful looking state. Lance let go of the weapons and their owners instantly dropped them, their eyes glued to the blue angel’s abused hands. Lance’s eyes stopped glowing, and tears began flowing. 

“Don’t.. Hu-hurt each other..” He hiccuped. 

“L-Lance.. I.. Your hands..” Allura said softly. Lance looked down at them, like he hadn’t even realized. 

“P-please.. Don’t hurt each other..” He repeated. 

 

“I won’t hurt her.” Shiro said without hesitation, but Allura hesitated, looking back up at Shiro with emotions still swirling in her eyes. 

“Fine.. I won’t hurt him either. Ok, Lance? It’s going to be alright.” Allura said finally. Lance curled into himself, letting out sobs as he clutched his hands. Before Allura could even react, someone called Lance’s name and large, tan arms wrapped around the blue angel. 

“Lance.. Lance, buddy.. It’ll be okay..” Hunk said, holding him close. Lance buried his face in Hunk’s chest, though refrained from touching him with his palms. Hunk quickly noticed, pulling back a bit and gently taking hold of his buddy’s wrists. He looked at Lance’s palms then up at the risen-demon and angel. 

 

“You two.. Have a  _ lot _ of explaining to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I've written a lot more chapter than I originally planned to, but now I really think I'll wrap it up in one or two chapters.


	10. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is a good mediator.

Hunk sat on the couch next to Lance, the blue angel’s hands bandaged and eyes still watery. The yellow clad angel hand his arms folded, having just listened to Allura and Shiro explain their sides of the story. They explained that Shiro was risen because he’d fallen in love with Lance, and how Lance loved him back, and that Allura didn’t like that. Hunk glanced at the blue clad angel who was munching on a feel better cookie Hunk had given him, then he looked back at Allura. 

 

“Okay. Allura, come with me, we need to talk.” Hunk said, rising (to Lance’s protest) and going to his room with Allura, shutting the door behind him. Once they were gone, Shiro came over to the couch, sitting next to Lance and putting an arm gently around his shoulders. 

“Lance.. I’m so sorry.. I was just so angry that she pulled us apart.. And I just ended up hurting you.. I’m so, so sorry.” He said softly, resting their foreheads together. Lance put a hand on Shiro’s cheek.

“It’s ok..” He responded, his voice barely a whisper. Shiro pressed an extra gentle kiss to Lance’s lips, the blue angel happily returning the gesture. They only pulled apart when Allura and Hunk came back. Hunk gave Lance and Shiro a smile before heading to the kitchen. Allura went back into the living room, standing in front of the couch, her head bowed. 

“I am sorry, Lance.. And Shiro.” She said. Shiro’s unamused expression remained the same but Lance raised an eyebrow, “I should not have reacted in the way that I did.. I was just shocked that Lance would fall in love with.. Um. Anyhow.. I’m sorry, that was not proper behavior, and I apologize.” 

 

Lance glanced at Shiro before turning back to Allura, taking a deep breath and smiling.

“It.. It’s ok, Allura. I forgive you.” Lance responded, glancing at Shiro after a moment of silence. Shiro sighed. 

“Fine, I forgive you, but don’t try and take us apart again.” He said, expression stern. Allura nodded, though she seemed stiff. Lance seemed relieved, not wanting to have to deal with either of them refusing to be around Lance at the same time. 

 

Shiro took hold of one of Lance’s wrists, bringing it up to his face and oh-so gently kissing the injured palm of his hand. A blush quickly spread across the angel’s face, and Allura stood up immediately and walked to the kitchen. Shiro pulled Lance closer, peppering his cheek with kisses. 

“H-hey,” Lance said, pulling back a little, a smile on his face, “You know, she’s not really okay with us being.. Y’know, together..” He said softly. Shiro grinned.

“I know,” He whispered back.

“Are you just trying to rub it her face? That’s too mean..” Lance said pouting a little, even as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. The risen demon pushed the angel down against the couch, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

“But it feels good to show off..” He said softly against Lance’s skin.

“Show off what..?” Lance questioned, raising an eyebrow. Shiro looked down into Lance’s eyes.

“Show  _ you _ off.” He said, still grinning. 

 

Lance’s blush from earlier deepened, and he let go of Shiro with one arm to cover his face with his hand, feeling a little flustered, the fluttery feeling in his stomach going crazy. Meanwhile, Shiro had never felt hungrier. He grabbed onto the angel’s hips, pressing a deep kiss to his lips, then trailing it down to his neck, finding the hickeys he’d made earlier, and giving them little kisses. Lance tangled his tan fingers into Shiro’s now white hair, the contrast stark and striking to any who might have seen. 

 

Hunk soon walked back into the living room, hands on his hips as he cleared his throat.

“Hey, lovebirds, keep it in your room.” He said, watching Lance jump and push Shiro away embarrassedly. Shiro just grinned, getting up and scooping the angel into his arms, mindful of the wings. 

“Ok.” Shiro said, carrying the blue clad angel to his blue clad room, tossing a smirk to Allura as he passed her in the kitchen. Lance hid his face in Shiro’s chest the whole way there, failing to notice the dried blood sprinkled on it still. When they reached Lance’s room, the risen demon shut the door and locked it, tossing the angel onto the bed. Lance’s wings spread out across the bed, his arms reaching up for Shiro as he climbed on top of the angel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Get prepared for smut in the next one.
> 
> NOTE: If you don't want to read the smut, that's fine! It has nothing to do with the plot, so feel free to skip it. :)


	11. The Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER!!  
> You do not have to read this chapter if you don't want to!  
> There is heavy sexual content in this chapter that has nothing to do with the plot! Please do not feel obligated to read it!  
> Also, Enochian translation in the end chapter notes.

Shiro attacked first.

 

Lance’s lips were no longer safe, Shiro’s own lips assaulting them with love and passion. Lance’s arms wrapped firmly around the risen demon’s neck, pulling him as close as possible. The angel then did something slightly cheeky as they kissed, reaching a hand up and gently rubbing one of the white horns that protruded from Shiro’s forehead and curled back into his hair. The risen demon let out a surprised grunt, his hips rolling against Lance’s.

 

Shiro decided to get revenge, lifting an arm from around Lance and plunging his hand into light blue feathers. Lance threw his head back, pulling away from the kiss and letting out the most beautiful sound the demon had ever heard. Lance’s cheeks were more flushed than ever, one hand clutching the back of Shiro’s shirt near his neck, and the other reaching up and behind him to grip a pillow. His hair was already a mess, and his lips were kiss swollen,

 

_Hot._

 

Shiro straddled Lance’s hips, sitting up but leaning forward, tangling his other hand in the other wing. Another delicious sound escaped the angel’s mouth. Shiro.. _Was going to have lots of fun._

 

The risen demon rolled his hips a couple more times, getting whimpers out of Lance. He began threading his fingers through the oh-so soft feathers of Lance’s wings, grinning as he watched Lance gasp and try to hold back moans. Shiro soon discovered that the closer he got to the base of the wings the more cute noises Lance made. He got almost to the bone where wing met skin when suddenly Lance yelped and Shiro felt something slightly squishy and… wet? He noticed Lance was shaking, his eyes wide and his mouth covered with his hand.

“Lance…” Shiro said, his voice low, “..what did I just find?” Shiro’s smirk was ever present.

“M-my-y.. Oil gl-gland..” Lance stuttered, his breathing quick and shuttery. Shiro’s smirk grew wider. He leaned down closer to Lance’s face.

“Is this.. An erogenous zone for you..?” He asked slowly. Lance just nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Shiro chuckled, sitting back up and flipping Lance over to his stomach.

 

Now he could see, very near the base of the fluffy appendages were two shiny spots, dripping with oil onto Lance’s feathers and tan back. Another chuckle left Shiro’s lips as he straddled Lance again, preventing him from moving. The risen demon took two fingers, pressing them against the gland. Lance yelped again, though it was muffled by his hand. More glistening oil dripped out, coating Shiro’s fingers, sliding over his hand and beginning to trickle down Lance’s back. The angel’s wing’s twitched, and Shiro just couldn’t get enough of it.

 

The risen demon began rubbing the gland, moans pouring out of Lance’s soft, swollen lips, still muffled by his hand. Shiro didn’t like that, he wanted to hear the lovely noises the angel made. Shiro reached forward with his freehand, grabbing Lance’s wrist and pinning it above the boy’s head.

“Let me hear you..” Shiro said into his ear.

“B-but.. What i-if the others he-ear..?” Lance managed to get out doing his best to hold back his moans as Shiro slowly rubbed the gland.

“They’ll just be jealous that I get to ravish something as beautiful as you.” Shiro said softly, watching a shiver run up Lance’s spine and an extra loud moan escape him, “oh? Do you like it when I call you beautiful?” The angel just whimpered, burying his face in the pillow, hardly able to take all of this wonderful teasing.

 

Shiro changed the position of his hand, the thumb gently rubbing circles on the gland.

“But Lance, you are so beautiful.. There aren’t enough words on this earth to express it.” He said, drinking in the moans that spilled from Lance, the boy unable to keep still as he was stimulated. Shiro leaned down, close to the angel’s ear.

“Hmm.. How about I say it in another language you might understand?” Shiro’s grin was uncontainable as he watched Lanc shudder, “ _geh tvrbs.. Viruden.. Maoffas tvrbs..”_ Lance gasped, his wings fluttering slightly.

“Sh-Shiro..” he moaned, the fluent use of Enochian going straight to his nether regions. The risen-demon chuckled lowly.

“Oh~? You like that? Those noises you make are just so pretty.. They make me want to just fuck you for eternity..”

 

Lance almost choked on air, getting extraordinarily close to that delicious edge, his hips beginning to grind against the bed as he yearned for more friction.

“Mmh.. Look at that body of yours, Lance.. _Viruden_..” Shiro whispered into his ear, pressing down extra hard as he said the word in Enochian. Lance couldn’t take it anymore, tipping over the edge with a gasping moan.

“Uh oh, did you come already?” Shiro questioned, knowing full well what the answer was, smirking. “Well that just won’t do.. Am I gonna have to punish you?” The risen-demon flipped the angel back over, getting an almost sadistic grin on his face at the sight of Lance’s flushed cheeks, half closed eyes, and messy hair. Shiro hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Lance’s pants, glancing up for approval. After getting a nod from the flustered angel, Shiro tugged the boy’s pants off in one fell swoop, grinning a the dark spot in Lance’s underwear. Shiro took his pants off as well, tossing them who-knows where.

 

Taking his time, the risen-demon slid Lance’s underwear off, greeted with the sight of a still fully hard, dirty cock.

“Mh.. S-stop teasing.. I can’t take it anymore..!” Lance whined, covering his face with his hands. Shiro chuckled, leaning forward and moving the angel’s hands away from his face and giving him a peck on the lips. He decided to oblige, his own member rock hard and very needy. He grabbed onto Lance’s legs, putting them over his shoulders as he scooted down, his face in front of the angel’s ass. He would definitely fuck him, but there was one thing he wanted to do first.

 

The angel gasped as he felt something warm and slimy circle around his asshole.

“Sh-Shiro..” He stuttered, one hand going to the risen-demon’s hair, the other gripping the bed sheets. Shiro circled around the tight ring of muscles with his tongue a few more times before pushing past the dusky-pink ring.

“A-agh.. Ah.. Sh-Shiroo..” The angel let out, a mix between a moan and a whine.

 

Shiro stayed like that for a bit, expertly eating the angel out, making him writhe and tug on the risen-demon’s hair. Soon Shiro himself couldn’t take it, aching to be buried deep inside the one he fell for.

 

He hovered over Lance for a moment, reaching around the angel boy and gathering a lot of oil from his glands and bringing it down to his asshole. Even though Shiro had wetted it quite a bit already, he wanted to make sure to not hurt Lance, and oil was a pretty good lube. He stuck an oiled pointer finger in the angel, delighting in the way his wings twitched and fluttered. Soon he entered a second and a third, sufficiently stretching him. As an added bonus he found Lance’s prostate, an arched back and a surprised moan telling him he found the spot. He made sure he knew where it was before pulling his fingers out. He lubed himself up with the oil then leaned back over Lance, pressing kisses to his neck then to his lips.

 

“Are you ready, _viruden merifri_?” Shiro asked. Lance shivered but nodded, biting his lip slightly. Shiro grinned and then pushed in quickly, ramming into Lance’s prostate immediately. The angel’s back arched off the bed again, his wings actually flapping as he cried out.

“Oh _fuck_ , _Shiro!_ _Ialpvrg!”_ Lance reached up, wrapping his arms tightly around Shiro’s neck. Shiro chuckled, leaning down to continue kissing the angel’s neck as he slowly began to thrust. Lance soon began to roll his hips up against Shiro’s encouragingly. Shiro did as implied, beginning to go faster, and harder, and deeper. Lance was a moaning, whimpering mess underneath him, the risen-demon sliding in and out so easily he was able to go inhumanly fast and deep. Lance cried out each time his prostate was abused, and he would have been writhing had he not been holding onto Shiro for dear life.

 

Finally Shiro could feel himself getting close, very close, Lance’s tightness and moans pushing him closer each second.

“Let’s come together..” He whispered into Lance’s ear, and the boy could only nod. Shiro dug his hands into Lance’s feathers again, going as hard as he could into Lance, his hips stuttering as he listened to Lance cry out his name. Shiro got his wish, both of them climaxing at the same time.

 

It was mostly silent after that, riding out their highs, only heavy breathing and occasional whimpers hanging in the air. Shiro pulled out, collapsing onto the bed next to Lance, a hand brushing over the angel’s cheek as the normally blue clad boy turned to face him.

“Have you ever done that before?” Shiro questioned quietly after a moment. Lance shook his head, a light dusting of pink still remaining on his cheeks. Shiro grinned for the thousandth time, though it certainly wouldn’t be the last time. The risen-demon sighed happily, pecking the angel’s lips.

Even if he had risen.. It was all worth it, just for this. For this sweet little angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION:   
> "Geh tvrbs.. Viruden.. Maoffas tvrbs.." roughly: "You're beauty.. so beautiful.. the most beautiful.."   
> "Viruden.." roughly: "beautiful.."  
> "Viruden merifri?" roughly: "beautiful angel?"  
> "ialpvrg!" roughly: "burning flames!"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm debating on whether or not to write one more chapter. 
> 
> Also! I'm considering writing an x-male!reader fanfic next. Would that be something you guys would like to read? If so, who should it be with?  
> I'm thinking either Sam/Dean Winchester, Shiro or maybe even Light Yagami. (Or maybe someone from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild? I've been really into that recently).


	12. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran and Allura come visit with some news.

Lance’s eyes fluttered open at the scent of bacon drifting into his room. He looked up at Shiro’s still sleeping face, noticing his now white eyelashes, and the way there was a little shine to his cheekbones. He leaned up to gently kiss the risen-demon’s pink tinted lips, smiling as white lashes fluttered to reveal pinkish-red irises. 

“Mornin’, sunshine..” He mumbled, his voice gravely from sleep. He grinned, pecking Lance’s nose. 

“Hey.. smells like Hunk is cooking.” The angel said, reaching up and around Shiro’s neck, playing with the small hairs at the back of it. Shrio leaned forward, connecting their lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. Both Lance and Shiro wanted to keep going and make the kiss deeper, but Lance didn’t want to risk Hunk walking in on them. He pulled back, giggling slightly as Shiro pecked the rest of his face to make up for it.

“Come on, let’s go eat.” Lance said, sitting up. Shiro grumbled, reluctant to let go of the angel’s waist. Lance laughed, prying Shiro’s arms from him and finding his underwear and a shirt. After he put it on he realized it was Shiro’s shirt, but he didn’t mind as long as Shiro didn’t mind, and the risen-demon seemed to be more than okay with it.

 

Shiro put on his underwear and pants as well, exiting the room with Lance and heading to the kitchen.

“Heyy, it’s the lovebirds.” Pidge said from her seat on a barstool, smirking at them. Lance suddenly realized.. He had completely forgot about trying to be quiet last night. A blush quickly covered his cheeks, but Shiro just chuckled.

“What, jealous?” He said, sitting down and pulling a flustered Lance onto his lap. 

“Of you? Never.” She said, rolling her eyes. Hunk soon came and and placed plates of bacon and eggs in front of all of them. What a good guy.

 

The yellow clad angel eyed Lance’s neck and smirked a little.

“Hey, buddy, you got a little somethin’ on your neck..” He said. Lance jumped slightly as he realized he had a multitude of hickeys all over his neck, and he couldn’t cover them all up with just his hands. So, in a fit of embarrassment, he pulled the large shirt over his head, only his face showing through the neck hole. Hunk laughed a little, going back to cooking.

“Don’t worry, buddy, I won’t judge.” 

 

Shiro began eating and encouraged his angel partner to eat despite his embarrassment. Lance relented, at first trying to eat through the neck hole of the shirt, but eventually he pulled the shirt back down so he could eat properly, his hair now a little extra messed up. 

 

Soon the door to their apartment swung open, Coran hurriedly walking in with Allura trailing behind. 

“Hey, Coran, what’s up?” Lance questioned. The advisor sighed slightly, his brows furrowed with concern. 

“Word of Shiro’s rising has reached King Zarkon.” Coran said, clutching a stack of papers. Shiro stood up off the stool, his face a picture of graveness. 

“What was his reaction?” Shiro asked. Coran shook his head slightly and Lance noticed the state Allura was in. Her arms were folded tightly and she seemed to have a dark aura around her. She looked pissed. 

“He.. was not happy.” Coran responded, “And when we asked what he was going to do, he refused to say.” 

“That’s not a good sign.” Shiro said, glancing back at Lance, “did you come here just to tell us that?” 

 

“No,” Allura stepped forward, in front of Coran, “you have someone to apologize to. The angel you almost murdered. And I know you’ll be hesitant to do so, but if you don’t you will not be accepted into the angelic ranks. You be an outcast in every sense of the word.” She was stern in her speaking, and they all knew she meant business. Shiro bowed his head for a moment. 

“Fine. I’ll apologize.. Where is the angel?” Shiro relented.

“He is in the hospital wing of the castle. You better hope to the heavens that he accepts your apology.” She said, spinning on her heel and marching out.

“Shiro, if you would like, you can come with us to apologize right now.” Coran said, and Shiro nodded.

“That would be best.. Can Lance come?” He glanced back at the angel who hopped off the stool. 

“I’m afraid not. He is only allowed very specific visitors at the moments, so Lance will have to stay behind, I’m sorry.” Coran responded.

“Could I at least come with you to the castle? I don’t have to go inside or anything.” Lance said. 

“I suppose.” Coran said, “but let’s go, the sooner the better.” Lance nodded, running to go get pants and then following Coran and Shiro out the door. He was glad he could at least be some support, like Shiro had when he went to talk to Allura that one time. 

  
  


***

 

When they arrived Lance stayed outside the castle, sitting on a bench between some trees that gave him shade. The castle was in an area of heaven that replicated the earth, so there was plantlife, animals, clouds, weather, sunshine, and even bodies of water nearby. Lance contented himself with watching some squirrels play around while he waited for Shiro to come back. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice the feeling of a presence behind him, or a cloth being pressed against his mouth until it was too late. He scratched at the hand holding the cloth, trying to scream but to no avail. His wings flapped in an attempt to escape, trying to hit his attacker, but they were blocked by the back of the bench. Soon his vision went black and his body fell slack, unconsciousness draping over him like a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! That is the end of this fanfic, but don't worry.. I'm gonna make it a series! So stay tuned.
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of writing a Shiro x Male!Reader next, but that may change!


End file.
